Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science Pirate Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = When this does damage, it moves to a random lane and leaves behind a random zombie. |flavor text = These pirates hit hard, then escape at 3 miles per hour.}} Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 5 /6 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability moves it to a random lane whenever it hurts the plant hero, and makes a random zombie in its original lane. Origins It is based on the zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Its description is a reference to its ability. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Science Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When this does damage, it moves to a random lane and leaves behind a random Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description These pirates hit hard, then escape at 3 miles per hour. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a very expensive card, at a hefty cost of 6, so you will need to make use out of it in the late game as a finisher. To make better use of it, it is best to play it in the leftmost lane to trigger its ability a few times although since it has the Amphibious trait, you could also play it in the water lane to protect it from the more dangerous tricks and cards like and Super-Phat Beets. It is advised to only use this if you have board control, otherwise your opponent can easily deal with Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, wasting your brains, or even just directly damage you. If you are going to use this card, make sure to bring removal cards like Backyard Bounce and Pogo Bouncer or moving cards like Smoke Bomb. If not, your opponent can simply play weak plants to block it from damaging your opponent, preventing its ability from triggering. Since it belongs to the Sneaky class, all Sneaky heroes can use this with the aforementioned Backyard Bounce and Pogo Bouncer, or use it in their pirate deck alongside and . Although Laser Base Alpha can also give Zombot Aerostatic Gondola the Strikethrough trait, it will move away from it, losing the trait, meaning if it moves to a lane with a plant in it, its ability cannot be triggered again. Also, Laser Base Alpha can be replaced before Zombot Aerostatic Gondola can even attack, preventing its ability from being activated. Captain Flameface on the other hand ensures that it will always have the trait no matter where it moves, allowing it to activate its ability multiple times. Swashbuckler Zombie, although can be used to boost Zombot Aerostatic Gondola every time its ability activates, is not advised to be played in late game due to his low stats by that point. Each hero has their way of using this card way, alongside any disadvanatges they may have while using this card: * and Huge-Gigantacus, being heroes, can use bonus attack cards like Lurch for Lunch, , and Gadget Scientist (Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a Science zombie), to allow it to either burst through its lane or to activate its ability right away. They can also pair it up with Interdimensional Zombie to activate his ability or to boost it with Zombot Drone Engineer's ability, although like the aforementioned Swashbuckler Zombie, is not advised to use him late game due to his low stats by that time of the game. They can also make use of Medulla Nebula, Brain Vendor, and Cryo-Brain to play it much earlier and making it harder to deal with. Lastly, they can also teleport it in an open lane via Teleport and Teleportation Zombie to easily activate its ability and to deal huge damage on the plant hero. *Neptuna, although not as potent as Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus, has ways to use Zombot Aerostatic well using cards like Camel Crossing and Going Viral to boost the health of not only the zombie itself, but also the made zombies. It is best for her to use it in either a tempo deck or a zoo deck. She can also play it earlier via , making it harder to deal with. However, there are better options for Neptuna to make use of for her finishers such as . * could make use of this as one of his finishers in his deck. He has access to both hard removal cards like Locust Swarm to remove plants blocking Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's way and stat-boosting cards like Vitamin Z, although with its already high stats, there is not much need to boost it unless you are desperate and need it to stay alive. Also, Brain Freeze has much better finishers like and Zombot 1000. The randomness of its ability means Brain Freeze will not be able to use it as effective as Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus. *Impfinity has also good usage out of this card. He can use this as a fallback should his cards be unable to defeat his opponent in the early game. However, if he needs another card just to fill out his deck, it is not advised outside of swarm decks, zoo decks, or pirate decks, as Impfinity has better finishers such as Binary Stars and Gargantuars' Feast. This card is best used as soon as you can play it. However, as mentioned before, due to the randomness of its ability, it might not give zombies that can work well with your deck, like Flamenco Zombie in a non-dancing deck, or weak ones like Conehead. Against This zombie is dangerous as it could make new zombies that you will also have to deal with. It becomes more dangerous in a pirate deck due to Captain Flameface giving it the Strikethrough trait, allowing it to activate its ability every time it attacks. However, its base strength makes it vulnerable to Shamrocket and . You can also try to block it with plants or redirect the damage with Soul Patch since its ability only activates when it hurts the plant hero. Gallery ZombotAerostaticGondolaStat.jpg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's statistics Screenshot_2017-10-14-07-30-55-01.jpeg|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's card Zombot_Aerostatic_Gondola_cardface.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's card image GONDOLA.png|HD Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Zombot_Aerostatic_Gondola_PvZH2.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's sprites (1) Zombot_Aerostatic_Gondola_PvZH.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's sprites (2) IMG_5233.PNG|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist ZombotA.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola destroyed XD2.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola attacking Trivia *Currently, the description of Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is wrong. It should say "When this hurts the Plant Hero" instead of "When this does damage." **The bugged description is due to its original ability. During development, its ability activated every time it did damage to anything, and had 3 /6 instead of 5 /6 . *It is one of the three Zombots from Plants vs. Zombies 2 which appear in this game, with the others being and . **Coincidentally, they are all legendary zombies, are in the science tribe and the Sneaky class, and have the Amphibious trait. **Even though there is an Imp controlling Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, it is not in the Imp tribe, which means it does not benefit from Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp. This also goes with Zombot Sharktronic Sub and Zombot Plank Walker. **It is also the only Zombot to be in the Colossal set. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:Science cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Zombots